1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information presenting system, and more particularly to an information presenting system capable of presenting desired information to a user in a visual and audible form.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an information presenting system for selecting and presenting informations on for example hotels, restaurants, real estates, etc. as desired by a customer.
However, the conventional system employs one monitoring picture tube (hereinafter referred to as "monitor") so that the customer must operate a keyboard for information selection so as to obtain the selected information on the monitor while reading the instructions for the operation procedures. For this reason, an unpracticed person has some difficulty in carrying out the operation without failure. In addition, since the system has only one monitor, the amount of information capable of being presented to the customer, i.e., the user of the system, is limited and the time required for presenting the desired information is considerably long.